Sonic vs Frank West
Interlude Batboy: Cockyness and arrogance are those that can lead to a man's downfall. Flame: But these two are born with the ability to not give a crap AND survive. The duo being Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive... Batboy: And Frank West, the poster man of Dead Rising. I'm Batboy, he's Flame, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Sonic the Hedgehog (Cue Seaside Hill Classic- Sonic Generations) Batboy: Sonic the Hedgehog. Lots of people know the name. Born with the ability to run at hypersonic speed, Sonic continuously fights the evil of Doctor Ivo Robotnik and his robots. Flame: Which Sonic has enough strength to break through. Batboy: Sonic's powers range from spin dashes invented by Tails to amazing strength to give him the ability to break through walls, and can even run past the speed of sound. His speed has been clocked in at an average of 765 mph, but his real speed could be quicker than light, as hinted in Sonic Colors DS. Flame: He has even outran a black hole for a time, defeated a genie, a giant blue dildo and even a fucking god like creature. Batboy: Alongside the ability to resist mind control and to execute a homing attack, light speed attack, bounce and several hand to hand moves. He even has a bubble shield which stops him from drowning, a fire and an electric shield, but there is one form that exceeds all of those abilities and their strength... (Cue His World- Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) Flame: Super Sonic! Batboy: Becoming Super Sonic gives him a 1000 power increase, flight, infinite speed and invulnerability. However, it only lasts for a limited amount of time, so he needs to be careful. Alongside that, he has a cocky, arrogant and idiotic attitude, which causes him to not look ahead and to run into danger. Despite this Sonic is a formidable fighter, but can run into dangerous situations and traps easily and gets too carried away. Sonic: You just missed the BBBE!!! Tails: Huh? Sonic: Best Boss Beating Ever. Frank West (Cue Frank West theme from Dead Rising) Batboy: Nothing is known about Frank West's past apart from him becoming a journalist and reporting on the first zombie incident in the small town of Willamette, Colorado. Despite lacking any powers, his wrestling and hand to hand techniques, along with his idea of using whatever he can find as a weapon helped Frank to escape with the story and expose the US Military. Flame: With this he became a zombie killing badass, famous for his skills as a field journalist, combatting the zombies where ever he went. Batboy: When called back to Willamette in Dead Rising 4, now cured of his original infection, he sacrificed himself to the new Exo Zombies before becoming one himself, but this form is going to be saved for a follow up against another Sonic form. Flame: What makes him stand out from other zombie killers is that using his wrestling and hand to hand abilities, along with random weapons, a laser sword and Megaman's mega buster, defeated several psychopaths, including an insane double chainsaw wielding clown and a military woman using an exo suit, with super strength. Batboy: But like Sonic, Frank can get to carried away and has no super powers. Despite this he has survived 3 zombie incidents, and, now cured of his exo zombie form, he might survive a lot more. Flame: That's if he doesn't die. Frank West: I've covered wars you know. Combatants Are Set Batboy: OK, the combatants are set so lets end this debate once and for all. Flame: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight A person is seen standing in a mall, taking pictures of dead zombies. A close up shows that he is none other than Frank West, photojournalist. He turns to head out of the area but notices a blue hedgehog standing next to it. Frank West: Oh great, a mutated zombie rodent! Haven't I seen enough for one day(?) Frank pulls out his gun and shoots at this hedgehog but the blue blur avoids the bullet and runs towards him. Sonic: Hey, what was that for?! Frank: You can talk? How, what even are you? Sonic: I asked you a question, loser!!! Frank: I thought you were a... Sonic: A zombie. You better get ready for an embarrassing beatdown, because somebody ordered a clobbering topped with death. Frank: We better get on with this then! Fight!!! Sonic runs towards Frank kicking him and attacking him wit a spin jump. Frank stumbles back, falling. He picks up a baseball bat and swings it several times at the hedgehog, who jumps and ducks until finally countering and spin dashing. Frank swings again, hitting Sonic and knocking him out of the ball form. Sonic lands on his feet and slides back, Sonic: Heh heh, are you sure you can handle me!? Sonic runs at Frank, sliding under him and roundhouse kicking him in the back. Frank flies forward and faceplants on the ground. He slowly tries to stand up but Sonic grabs him and spins into Frank, causing the latter to fly upwards as if he was in Smash Bros. Sonic attempts to up smash Frank but the human shoots at Sonic. A bullet strikes Sonic in the leg, forcing him to the ground. Frank just about lands on his feet, taking a photo of Sonic to blind him before following that up with a swift kick to the face. Frank grabs a nearby chainsaw and approaches Sonic slowly. Frank West: Just because you have speed doesn't mean I'm going down. Sonic: I don't just move fast... Sonic jumps up and kicks Frank in the face before uppercutting him. He lands behind him. Sonic: ... I heal and think fast. Sonic grabs a zombie and throws it into Frank, causing the journalist to fall. Frank: Ugh, get of... ME!!! Franks pushes the zombie away but Sonic places his foot above him. Sonic starts to stomp on Frank's face before grappling him and throwing him into the nearby railing. Sonic proceeds to beat Frank as if he was Zavok in Sonic Forces, before homing attacking into Frank's battered face, blowing it into several little pieces. Sonic: *phew*. I need to find Tails, Knuckles and Amy, quickly! Sonic whistles, alerting the zombies, who proceed to devour Frank's headless corpse. The blue hedgehog runs of into the park. Results Flame: So Segakid451, can you explain why Frank West lost? With pleasure. You see guys, the majority of this fight was without a doubt in the favor of Sonic. It was obvious that Sonic had the speed advantage from from way before the beginning, and his strength exceeded Franks by miles. I'm sure that just because he defeated several super strong and deadly psychopaths and superpowered zombies doesn't mean he's stronger than the Blue Blur of Mobius, who breaks apart robot and god like creatures everyday as if it was just a normal week. And to rub more salt on the wound, Sonic had a Wolverine-like healing factor just like the other speedsters , giving him the advantage of durability. If Frank really trumped Sonic in something, it would have to be weapons. While not as smart as Sonic, he sure has a habit of using anything around him as a weapon, zombies, bookshelfs and, hell, even other survivors who have defected against him during his rescues. These wacky ideas of offensive tactics don't exactly match Sonic's Chaos Emeralds, but they did give Frank something to brag about. While on the subject of Chaos Emeralds, Sonic didn't really didn't need them. Heck, even if we used Boom Sonic, who can be argued to be the weakest of the many forms of the hedgehog, he wouldn't need any sort of special ancient weapons that grant the user extraordinary power. He doesn't need Chaos Control either, as stopping time would be useless considering the fact that, to Sonic, Frank was barely moving in the first place. How Frank actually hit Sonic in the first place with either his fists, kicks and weapons was just pure luck. Take the bullet for example. Usually, if the gun was shot at any time rather than instantly after Sonic was hit, the fastest thing alive would've just dodged it like it was nothing. And before anyone says Frank knew the right time to strike Sonic, no, he didn't. The timing of the shot was just pure luck. This goes to show that this match up was more of a stomp than anything else, and it was basically pointless as shown from the start. 'The Winner Is:' ' ' ''Sonic the Hedgehog '' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Segakid451 Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Sonic vs Dead Rising' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Cockiness' themed Death Battles